Wanted, dead or alive
by Cozymansam
Summary: This is about when the FAYZ wall comes down. What happens when the people freaks and normals alike are re-introduced to the regular world. Imagine what would happen. THIS CONTAINS SPOILER ALERTS TO ALL THAT HAVE NOT READ ALL THE BOOKS! *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Chapter 1, Begginning Turns to Middle

Okay, so before I start this, I want everyone to know that this is a PARODY. I realize that most of what happens to the characters would never happen. I just make things happen the way I want them to. But I try to do it in a serious way... If that makes sense at all. Anyways, in case you didn't read my summary, this is about when the FAYZ wall goes down, what happens to all of the characters. THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT TO ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ GONE, HUNGER, LIES, AND PLAGUE. I am sorry if you do not agree with how I made the characters, but this is my dream. All characters that belong to Gone, Hunger, Lies, and Plague belong to Michael Grant. My OC's are obviously mine. Just so you know, I am constantly being told I am OOC, and I know that I have way too many grammar and spelling mistakes. You have been warned. So, shall we begin? Yes, I think that would be great. Oh, and in this version, when little Pete "died" he actually died and the wall came down. Wow. That's the longest A/N I've ever written.

Sam Temple was late for school. Again. As you probably gathered from the again part, this was not the first time he was late. He'd been late a total of 18 times. He'd been counting. It was kind of sad, he could lead the twisted freaks and normals alike of the FAYZ, but when it came to the regular world, he was a lost cause. What he really wanted was to sit down, and talk to Dekka. He missed her. It wasn't a romantic kind of feeling, he missed Edilio the same way. They had both been as close to friends as anyone had in the FAYZ. Astrid went to his school, but that just annoyed him. After she killed little Pete, she retreated from civilization and went into an 'I hate the world' phase. And if the want the truth, the world kinda hated her too. But everyone else had been split up and thrown in different schools all over the state of Maine. And moving from Perdido Beach to Maine was not an easy transition. Sam missed the warmth. In short, he hated Maine.

But this time it was only late by a few minutes. When he sprinted into the building, the doors to homeroom were just closing. As fast as he could he dropped his stuff in his locker and dashed to his homeroom. When he dropped into his seat, the teacher, a tall thin woman looked at him disapprovingly.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Temple." Sam knew better than to talk back. Out of habit, he glanced to the back of the room where Astrid sat, contemplating her nail. She completely ignored him. Astrid's mother thought she should go to a grief counselor, but she had flat out refused.

"Hey." Sam looked over and saw Lindsey smiling at him. She sat next to him in almost all of his classes, and she'd been nice. but hadn't tried to flirt with him or anything.

"Hi."

"What was it this time?" She asked, with only a touch of laughter in her voice. Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"Guess I'm not used to such harsh living conditions." Lindsey rolled her eyes. She was the only one in the school who knew where he came from, excepting Astrid.

"Miss Day, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Gretchen's eyes bore a hole in Lindsey' face and heads swiveled around to stare at the two of them.

"Um." Lindsey fumbled for words. Sam looked at her sympathetically. It had been him talking anyway.

"I was asking her about the homework in social studies." Sam told her, lowering his head, as though in shame. Mrs. Gretchen looked mollified and walked away, and Lindsey smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks." She whispered. Sam nodded. If the FAYZ taught you anything, it was to not be afraid of measly old teachers. When you're used to fighting for your life things kind of come into perspective. Sam did not consider this a great deed.

The bell rang, causing the majority of the class to jump, Sam included. The next class Sam had was one of the only ones he didn't have without her. She had band where she played flute and Sam had extra gym. If you weren't taking band, you had options of other things to do while the band kids did band. Sam had picked gym. Sam got his gym clothes out of his locker, and slammed the door. His locker had a tendency of not closing very well.

"Bye," Lindsey called, already walking down the hall. Sam turned and walked the opposite direction to the gym. He got changed quickly, not wanting to be caught up in the rush of people. They were just coming around the corner when he was able to escape to the gym.

Once inside the gym, all the students were arranged into alphabetical squads. Being a "t", he was fairly close to the end. He was the first person in the last squad, only before Wheeler, Young, and Zell. Plopping him self onto the ground, he waited for the others to start trickling in.

"You're no fun." Brianna whined. Edilio rolled his eyes. He sometimes joked that he wished that he had not been out in the same school as Brianna, but the truth was he was just relieved that there was someone from the FAYZ with him. If felt good to have another warrior with him too, unlike Sam who had Astrid. And if Sam wasn't joking in his letters, she had gone goth, dying her hair black and everything.

"But seriously, slow down." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. The Breeze has this down." Now it was Edilio's time to roll his eyes. He was scared that Brianna would wins by too much. Now, normally people would be happy when their friend won by a lot, but when they won before the starting sound had finished, people would talk.

"Just be careful." Brianna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this isn't the FAYZ. I'll be fine." Then she was running. The normal track runner would not be running toward the track to preserve energy, but Brianna was far from a normal anything. Edilio always went to her meets. He was always nervous that she would do something stupid, and really didn't want to be there if it did happen, but he felt like he had to be there for her. They'd both gone through hell, a lot of it together.

Edilio made his way to the bleachers, and sat apprehensively. Brianna looked over to him and winked, as the starter signal went off. Then she was running. Right from the start she was at the front, and be a lot too, but at Edilio's furious look, she grinned and slowed down. Now she was only winning by a little. She slowed even further until she was neck and neck with the person in the lead. For a while, she matched her pace with the guy next to him, then as the finish line came into view, she got on a burst of speed and crossed the line just before the other guy did. Edilio clapped, and cheered. Most of the crowd did. Brianna was popular here. Everyone liked her, especially the boys. Brianna smiled, and ran over to Edilio. She was smiling.

"Did I do okay Dad?" She asked sarcastically. But they both knew she didn't mean it.

"Oh come on. Another letter in the mail came from Sam." Brianna jumped.

"Cool!" They all felt so isolated from one another. They had all gotten used to being together all the time fighting together, some of them stuck to cinder blocks together. None of them liked being so far apart. Sam and Astrid were in southern Maine, Edilio and Brianna in the middle, and everybody else just as spread out. They were all uneasy. Jack sometimes emailed Brianna. They'd formed kind of a bond. Brianna didn't dare to call it a relationship, but thy bother liked each other pretty well. But now Jack was at some techie school, and even he was sometimes in over his head. He didn't have time to talk most of the time.

Edilio turned, and led the way to his dorm. Most of the people couldn't get used to being back with their parent,s so they were at boarding schools, Edilio and Brianna included. Girls were strictly not allowed in the boys dorms and vice versa, but Brianna could always run away, and Edilio didn't have a roommate. That was why Brianna went to Edilio's room. She ran there, and was waiting cross-legged on the floor when Edilio came in. She tossed him the letter she'd gotten off his desk, and he sighed and started to read.

Hey guys. I guess I'm not so god at this. Usually emailing worked. But I guess since not having anything made me think computers were too complicated. Anyway, how are you? Nice running Breeze. Listen to Edilio when he tells you to slow down. Edilio, you better from the plague yet man? Someone saw my foot the other day when I was putting on sneakers. They saw the heel that got torn off and I swear they almost had a heart attack. I think they went and puked.

Yeah, I hope things have been going better where you are than where I am. We had to watch this video on slavery and there was this dude getting whipped. I almost passed out. The teacher made me go back to my room. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. If only they knew how right they were.

Have you heard from Dekka recently? I haven't in a few months. Starting to get worried.

I don't get why we all have to be separated. This sucks guys. I'm not so popular anymore. Caine would laugh if he saw me. I have now idea where he or Diana is though. Maybe they found another island. Well, I gotta go. MY teacher's giving me the death stare. Maybe I should be writing notes in class... Anyway, I'll try to write more later, but if not, see ya.

Sam

Edilio looked at Brianna. "He sounds miserable."

"I know. None of us are having a very good time here."

"You got that right."

It was so dark that Dekka could barely even tell if her eyes were open or not. It had been like this every morning since she'd been abducted from the school she went to in Maine. It wasn't that she liked it there, it was a little like Coates all over again, but at least now she knew how lucky she'd had it back then. And she even had a couple friends here. Elizabeth in particular.

Elizabeth was tall, several inches taller than Dekka, but they got along fairly well. She had a scattering of freckles across her face, with blue-gray eyes. She was also twig skinny, even though she rode horses and was used to chucking around cumbersome hay bales. Dekka had gone with her once or twice to the school's stables, but she likes watching Elizabeth ride her solid appaloosa Shiloh better than riding herself. Horses made her nervous.

But there was no Elizabeth now, and there hadn't for almost a month. And Sam, who would have surely come up with a plan was a hundred miles away. Dekka looked at the ceiling and wondered if Sam even knew she was gone. Surely he would have noticed that she hadn't sent a letter since about a week before she was taken? She didn't even know who she was taken by. She had been taken to a room a couple times, but they were very careful not to say any names and blind-folded them. They asked her about the FAYZ and is she knew what it was, but she hadn't said a word since she'd been taken. After a while, she'd just been left in the dark room. There was no more food being pushed through the for and Dekka wondered if she was going to die.

There was water in the little bathroom, but after a week or so, (it had already been a few days) she would die for sure. Even now she stomach clenched with hunger, but she reminded it that she'd been through worse in the FAYZ. Plenty had died there. Dekka thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing to join them. She remembered praying with Hunter, right before Sam killed him. She remembered the bugs that had invaded them both, and how Dekka had almost been split open by them, when Sam and Lana had saved them. No, it would not be such a bad thing to joined Hunter, and the other good people that had been victim to the plague. Like E.Z. His death was terrible, being eaten alive by the worms. True, they had found a way to not get killed by the worms, but that was after they lost E.Z.

Maybe Quinn would send word to Sam. They went to the same school, but they'd never hung out much. Dekka wasn't by nature a forgiving person, and Quinn had joined Caine at one point. Now he fished. There was a big lake by the school and he would go there after school and on the weekends and fish. Many of the people found it disturbing to do the things they'd do at the FAYZ, but Quinn found peace in floating in the water catching whatever was there. Then he'd give it to the school. He didn't need it any more after all. And it just seemed too wasteful to throw it away after the FAYZ. Even if they hadn't really talked much, he'd notice if she was gone, right?

Quinn was at loss of what to do. In the FAYZ he would have told somebody, like Edilio, or Sam, but here, what could they do? But he was getting desperate. Dekka had been missing for nearly a month and the teachers wouldn't say a word about it. They didn't even tell some story like she had to go home or anything. They just said it was none of his business. And in a letter that had just come in from Edilio and Brianna asked if he knew where she was because Sam said that he hadn't heard from her, and Edilio and Brianna noticed that they hadn't either.

In a way, it was easier in the FAYZ. Here there weren't talking coyotes, or greenie venom, but here there was also no Sam. It was so much easier being able to have one job: fishing. But now he was sure that Dekka was in trouble and he was the only one who could do anything about it. He decided that he had to tell Sam. So, he wrote a letter.

Sam, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but I didn't know what to do. Brianna and Edilio sent me a letter saying that you hadn't heard from Dekka in a while. She hasn't been at the school, and the teachers won't tell me anything about it either. I didn't want to worry you, I mean, you're so far away anyway, and I thought she'd come back, but I haven't seen her in like a month. I'm starting to get scared. What should we do? Is there anything to do? -Quinn

It wasn't a masterpiece, but it said what needed to be said. Quinn didn't want to wait for the postman to come and get it- it wouldn't be until day after tomorrow, and Quinn wasn't sure Dekka could wait. So even though it was highly against the rules, he started making his way out of the school property and towards the local post office, a few miles away from the school.

After about the first mile and a half, he paused to rest. He'd been jogging steadily, but he wasn't in shape very much in the running respect. Now, stick him on a boat, and he could beat anyone, but running had never been his thing. He wished there was Brianna. Or even Taylor, though she got on everyone's nerves. He got up, and kept running. This was something he had to get right. He'd screwed up a lot in the FAYZ, but in the end he got it right, and was determined to keep doing that. He knew Sam had to hear about this. Even if he was a hundred miles away.

So, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think ;) Reviews are always accepted and are very welcome. Just to warn you guys, I'm not a very fast updater, but I'll do my best. I'm not going to make excuses, so just to let you know. I'm not going to abandon this story though. So, please try to bear with it. Thank you for reading!

***Cozy


	2. Chapter 2, A Mission is Formed

So, here I am again. I think this was updated fairly quickly, or, at least, quickly for me. All the same warnings and things that I said last chapter also apply here, of course. I don't really have much else to say. So simply, enjoy.

Sam frowned at the letter as he read it again and again, each time trying to make something of it that made it different than it seemed.

Sam, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but I didn't know what to do. Brianna and Edilio sent me a letter saying that you hadn't heard from Dekka in a while. She hasn't been at the school, and the teachers won't tell me anything about it either. I didn't want to worry you, I mean, you're so far away anyway, and I thought she'd come back, but I haven't seen her in like a month. I'm starting to get scared. What should we do? Is there anything to do? -Quinn

But how were you supposed to make something different from that? Sam needed a plan. He also needed a way to meet up with Edilio and Brianna. If he was going to try to find Dekka, he needed them. But then he was met up with something he had not expected. A person he had not seen since the FAYZ, about a year, was walking toward him. She was still beautiful, he realized, even after being on the brink of starvation. He took in her flat stomach, and met her.

"Abortion?" He asked coldly. Diana had never been his favorite person in the world. He tried to remind himself that it had taken guts going up against his brother in court, sending him to juvenile hall. It seemed Caine's powers had been taken away after the FAYZ. He and Drake were the only ones.

"No. He's with your mother." Sam choked.

"Excuse me?"

"My child is with your mother. You think I can raise him?" Diana looked down, conflicting emotions flitting across her face. "She's the closest thing he has to family."

"Why not a foster home?"

"I don't want him to suffer because of what me and Caine did. He had no part in it. Your mother will be better than me. Until he's old enough to know, Connie said I'd be his sister." This took Sam a minute to process.

"Wait! So, you're living with my mother? You're supposed to be my sister too?" Sam shook his head in denial. Diana shook hers too.

"Nope. Gotta stay here in this prison hole." Sam took a deep breath.

"Well, have fun, 'cause I'm leaving as soon as possible." Diana stared at him.

"What? Why?" Sam handed her the letter. She read it quickly, and handed it back. "I'll help." Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. (A/N, now, remember, Diana never had a chance to join Sam in this. Sam knows about the pregnancy only because of the court case.)

"Why?" Diana shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to do something good with my life." She tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Maybe when my baby sees me I don't want him to only think of a slut who got pregnant as barely a teenager. Maybe I want him to see me as having done something right." Sam considered this.

"What's his name?" Diana looked ashamed for a moment, before straightening and returning to her usual proud figure. "Caine. His middle name is Sam." Sam was shocked. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

"I want to tell you something and please do not get angry. Hear me out." Sam nodded numbly. "You are not so different from each other. You both are the most powerful ones. You've always been the leaders. Yeah, there's been the council. But when there was disaster, who did they go to? It was you. Caine, I know he rules differently. But you have to understand something. I jumped off the cliff at the island to save Sanjit and them. Caine could have finished his mission, but instead he saved me. He could have taken me whenever he wanted, he had the power. But he didn't. For a time at the island I truly believed there was a spark of good in him. I want my son to know both of you, and know what you both have done."

Sam nodded, starting to get what she was getting at. "Okay. But now I need to go to where Brianna and Edilio are." Diana wasn't surprised.

"I know the way." Sam decided not to question her, and merely let her lead. He had to trust her. There was no one else to trust.

Dekka's back was sore. Her hands and knees were bleeding in spots. She'd been working for almost four hours without a break. She still had half the floor to go. The people at the facility soon learned she wouldn't talk. So now she was hired out to whoever needed a maid. She'd scrubbed floors such as this one. She peeled potatoes, and did all of the hardest work around. Now and again she could lessen gravity so that her poor knees would have a break from the unforgiving floor, but people were walking in and out, and whenever they did, the gravity had to be back on. Course, now and again she would have her fun, making people trip, but they would get angry at her anyway, and punish her.

There were different punishments issued for different people in different places. She'd been given more work. A few times she'd lost meals, but usually she'd get some kind of strike. Which contributed to the fact hat her face was black and blue and her arms were the same. There were multiple cuts as well. The point being, she wasn't having a great time here. But, because, she was, in fact, Dekka, she gritted her teeth and stuck it out, praying beyond reason that somehow Sam would find out, and find a way to help her. If anyone was up to it, it was Sam.

"Girl!" Dekka looked up warily. "I need you to carry water in for the mistress. It was the cook. The people she'd been sent to work for had a huge house. It was almost like a castle. It had all the components of an ancient house too. There were things that were hundreds of years old. And nearly everything was done by hand here. And there were hundreds of people with thousands of tasks every day for her. Dekka, keeping her head lowered, nodded. She set down the brush she'd been using and wiped her hands of her apron. In addition to having a colossal house, they had a well outside, where the mistress claimed that the water was far purer than the regular tap water. Thus, Dekka was sent out many times a day to get water for her.

Dekka picked her way through the house, taking all the shortcuts she knew about to the main servant's door. As usual, there were a couple of buckets for the water, waiting considerately for whomever was lucky enough to get the job. She trudged to the well, and lowered the buckets in one at a time. When she was done, she lifted them, and adjusted gravity so she could barely feel their weight. But while she was doing that, the master walked by, and she put gravity back so quickly that she lost balance and fell, wetting both herself and the master.

"What have you done!" He raged. Dekka drew back. She hated having to be weak, but she had no choice. From his pocket he drew a switch, and whipped her mercilessly across her face. "You will get the rest of your punishment later." He promised, and left. Dekka pressed her hand to the bloody welts the switch had made. A boy, about her age came running to her. His skin was not as dark as hers, but darker than the other people of the house. He had dark brown hair, and eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Dekka nodded, though her head was swimming. Not many of the other servants were nice to Dekka. They were all happy that she was lower than all of them, and Dekka suspected they had been told to make her life miserable. Before she had been shipped away to here, she'd been promised that if she wrote a letter to the institute, the people of the house would send it and if it had the information he needed, she would been let out and returned to the school. But that would mean betraying Sam. And She would never in her most delirious fever, ever do that. Sam had told them not to talk about the FAYZ, and she would never tell anyone.

"Let me see." He said firmly. Dekka was so surprised that she did lower her hand. The boy whistled.

"Ouch." Dekka shrugged. She's had worse, but yes, this did sting a rather lot. It was the master's last words that had left the most impression on her. 'You'll get the rest of your punishment later'.

"Yeah." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. She was getting spoiled if this hurt her.

she remembered Sam, being whipped by Drake until he was on the brink of death. Even then he want after Lana and Edilio. She wasn't hurt at all compared to him. The boy smiled at her brace face. He wasn't wearing a shirt- Dekka guessed that he worked in the smithy where the master and mistress forced the people to make things for them- and when he turned, he revealed several criss-crossed scars. He smiled wryly.

"Trust me, I know how it feels." Dekka was curious.

"What did you do."

"I got a bit of gold on an ornament by accident. It was supposed to be bronze, but I had heated the gold. A drop got on, but that was all before I remembered how it was supposed to be. I covered it up with bronze, but they could tell."

"I'm sorry." The boy shrugged.

"It was a long time ago." Dekka glanced down at the empty buckets by her feet and gasped in horror.

"I have to go! I'm sorry, I was supposed to get theses in... I still have the floor..." She filled the buckets again and began to carry them again, when the boy caught up and took one. Dekka smiled.

"Thank you, but won't you get in trouble?" The boy shrugged.

"The master of the smithy is drunk most of the time." She did question any farther, but she knew the risk he was taking. She tried to make to buckets lighter for him without him knowing, but it was hard. When they got in the door, they were greeted by both the head housekeeper and the man whom Dekka guessed to be the head man of the smithy. Both looked livid.

"Where were you!" The housekeeper screeched.

"I was getting-" Dekka started. The housekeeper snatched the water from both of them, and left, leaving the master of the smithy to deal with them. He sneered.

"Boy, since you like to be in the presence of this filth, you may stay with her. Every task she has to do you will also." The boy seemed to sag a little, but did not break his gaze until the man left.

"I'm sorry." Dekka said quietly. The boy shrugged.

"It's not your fault." Then they stopped speaking, and only scrubbed the floor together. When it was done, Dekka and the boy stood, stretching, massaging their aching backs.

"Wow." They boy said. Dekka grinned.

"Not much fun is it?" The boy didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question anyway.

"So, you got a name?" Dekka asked. The boy smiled.

"Ky."

"What are you doing here?" Edilio gasped when he saw Sam and Diana come into the yard. "And why are you with him?" He asked again, seeing Diana. She shrugged.

"Long story." Sam cut in.

"Dekka. Quinn wrote and said that she's been missing for almost a month and the teachers won't say anything about it. I'm worried Edilio." He considered this.

"Let me get Brianna." Sam was grateful that she was with Edilio. Edilio, Brianna, and Dekka were his closest supporters. They were the best fighters too, even if Edilio was a normal. She was there long before Edilio was. Sam felt a gust of wind and then Brianna was hugging him. Although neither was really the huggy type, it seemed appropriate.

"Hey Brianna." Sam managed to say. Brianna moved away from him and was on the bench in the garden where Sam and Diana found Edilio before Sam could register that he could breathe again. It was then that Brianna saw Diana for the first time. Brianna had never been a huge fan of Diana. Not even back in the old Coates days where she was just plain old Diana. Not pregnant Diana, or the Diana that could read people's powers. Just, Diana. But after she joined Caine and seduced Jack and all of that, it didn't help Brianna like her more.

"What is she doing here?" She hissed at Sam. He shrugged.

"Says she wants to help. She's the one who showed me the way here." Brianna looked at her suspiciously, but didn't question any further.

"Fine. But We don't even know where she is. How will we find her?"

"I have no idea, but we should get the others first, Jack, and Lana, maybe Sanjit all of them. We'll need teamwork on this one."

"Indeed." Edilio muttered. This was going to be tough no matter how you looked at it.

So, I know this was a little far-fetched, but tell me what you thought of it. I've been debating for a while whether or not to post it, and I decided what the heck. Please, tell me what you think, and by the way, I thank you for all the lovely reviews I received last chapter. I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but I cannot see that changing any time soon.

~Cozy


End file.
